The Wraiths
The Wraiths were great Kings who reigned as the heads of their empires. They were the leaders of the greastest empires in the Triangulum Galaxy. When meeting the an unnamed queen of Aureilla they were each given the Viper's Kiss, they became unwitting slaves to future queens of Aureilla and eventually their chief . After many years the effect of the kiss left the kings spectral, invisible to all but the queen and whomever wore were the three kings. They traveled abroad in black cloaks and hauberks of silver mail which gave them form. 'History' Beginings The men that would become the wraiths were the great leaders of the triangulum galaxy's greatest empires. Each man was grredy,rich, and powerful. Aureilla at the time was still a background empire that was left to leech off the straps of power and wealth the empires gave to them. There were 10 kings and 10 empires, a war broke out between two of the kings that intangled the rest. Aureilla thanks to it backwater status was spared from the brutual war. During the confusion, aureilla took it chance, an unnamed queen of the time began to have an affair with one of the kings, King Amala. During one night she gave him the viper's kiss. Cursing him to her will and the will of future queens, as she would give birth to the next queen,who would give birth to the next. The viper's kiss took control of him and caused him to yield his empire and its land and assets. The next targets, Kings Blaise, Apollo, Earvin the Great, and King Adamos the Wise. All were given the viper's kiss and fell into to darkness forfeiting their kingdoms. As the war progessed aureilla became richer and more powerful. King Amun was next, he was hard to find as he left his kingdom when finding out the fate of other kings. He was was hunted by the current wraiths and given to the queen who gave the kiss. Kings Yatim and Akago were next to fall. King Samael gave himself to the queen and his kingdom, he was from there known as King Samael The Betrayer. The last king to fall was the king that would become the chief lieutenant, King Naraku or more commonly known as The Fallen King of Vangorra. With his end thee triangulum galaxy belonged completely to Aureilla and The Crusades Began. The Crusades The crusades were the first test of the wraiths abilities and they used those powers to the fullest. Not much is known about there roles except they massarced millions of people and captured thousands of planets in the name of the Aureillan Empire. After the crusades were over the wraiths were left dominant for thousands and thousands of eons. They were left to wander and waited on there personal planet/ fortress of Minas Sombra. They were only called when it was of the upmost importantance. The Hunters Society took there place for ordinary mission that didnt require the wraiths to step in and when the hunters failed then came the wraiths. First Arrival on Earth When aureillans discovered earth, the Wraiths were after eons sent to Kenama to kill its royalty. The wraiths put extreme fear into the kenamans, they remained there til the hyperspace bypass was completed, afterwords they returned to Minas Sombra. They never visited earth personally but were summoned there to kill off people who had realized otherworldly beings were among them. They returned to minas sombra and corupted the planet more as they grew stronger. Kenamans were sentenced to death except the few who decided to join the aureillans. They were sent to Minas Sombra to be killed by the wraiths who grew even stronger from the sorrow, hatred, and malice. The great war The wraiths weren't apart of the war for most of it but were called when the rebellion grew too strong. They were apart of the darker side of the army and were sent to conquer worlds which they did. They hunted bobby turner and were suppose to kill him but he kept escaping . They were sent to Harmony to oversee its army. When the war ended The wraiths were destroyed, even though there was a future queen born, they were granted more power and malice in there time under queen lisa than anyother. Unlike anyother queen, they were bonded to lisa and with her death they were lost. Even without they're being bonded to lisa they would have been easy to defeat. They were still very essential to the aureillan army. Abilities The Wraiths were untouchable to men, unless attacked with enchanted weapons. Their own weapons included long swords of steel, daggers, and poisonous darts. Their leader possessed a powerful black mace as well. Their arsenal of deadly armaments was not confined to physical means; they also had powerful voices, which brought terror into the hearts of men. They wore hauberks of silver mail and had enhanced senses, the greatest of which was their sense of smell. They could communicate telepathically. They were unstoppable once sent to find and kill someone, not needing to eat or sleep. They could control certain darksided cretures and use telepathy to talk to them and bond them. They were also used as high commanders. The creatures they can control are: *Black Spiders *Leer Monsters *Black Horses *Fell Dragon They were very good and well accomplished at magic and used it to devasting effects. The wraiths aura was so evil it killed beautiful plants and Made animals flee when it came close. Mounts Atthe start of the War (as for most of their time as wraiths), the ten Wraiths rode black horses native to Minas Sombra. However, after there encounter with bobby these horses were lost, and the wraiths returned to Minas Sombra to regroup. Later, they received Fell Dragons also native to the planet to replace the horses. Weaknesses Though the wraiths were among the greatest of Lisa's servants, they also had certain weaknesses that could be used against them. One of these was daylight itself. With the exception of King Naraku, all of them (especially King Apollo) could not operate as well under the Sun and generally feared it. They could also not cross running water unless they had to. Their greatest weakness was apparently fire. Even the fallen king of vangorra disliked fire, though it likely troubled him less than the other nine. But If an enemy was strong, enough to resist fear, then the wraiths (except King Naraku) had little real power over them individually. Although these were temporary the only way to kill a wraith was to kill their master.